polandball_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
SpoilerGuy
Former Owner, admin, superadmin,etc. The Start Long ago, spoiler joined polandball, and started roleplaying on it, he saw what polandball was from studying world war 1 and 2 on youtube. After roleplaying alot and getting some friends, an admin recommended salih1 to make him tempmod, and so he did. Mod Days and Rise to Admin After becoming mod, spoiler mainly worked with other admins and other mods, and listening more to the players (remarkable). In the bane civil war, bane admined alot of people, including spoiler, but spoiler did not take sides in the bane civil war. Admin Days After becoming admin, he made peace with salih and started working with alot of admins, he did map roleplay, was chill and no drama happened. Salih himself one day tested an alt on spoiler, and seeing that spoiler was a good admin, by his own words, that listened to the players, promoted him. Super-admin days Spoiler became a super admin along with other admins, and did the same thing, listened to players, roleplayed and kept control of griefers. But everyone has their limit, and spoiler started to get some members that made him angry and griefers, exploiters ,etc. That ended up in spoiler becoming more serious and authoritharian throughout the months, and ending up in becoming a more strict admin, and trying to keep peace and prosperity by bans and kicks, different than the others that "made deals with griefers". As elections arrived, spoiler and salih allied to make a parliament for polandball and new rules, so making spoiler the leader of parliament, and he went to elections with peridot and captain (mike) Small ownership, and bolshevik attacks Spoiler got his owner along with captain and peridot, and polandball was fine, but salih1, the owner, for some reason, decided to create two alts and "hack" the game, and so, creating a civil war, where spoiler and the other admins. The Iron Guard After the said bolsheviks attack, one man named eignairt started to spread lies about salih1, and salih in response, threatened to unadmin, ban and end almost all admins. This caused in mike and peridot forming the iron guard, and having spoiler again as a 3rd leader. In response to the iron guard, salih faked killing himself, so messing up with spoiler emotionally and everyone there. Computer broke and discord! After the iron guard, everything went ok as bolsheviks and kezban were gone, but salih admitted he was the two, and this angered some of the people. Spoiler took a deep breath and moved on, now without PC, he managed the discords and helped in elections and everything by his phone, and basically changing "politics" of PBRP by ending it, but it failed as salih brought it back..so causing in Spoiler's comeback and HHAQ As spoiler came back, HHAQ (which he claims to be salih1 because of proof of turkish, starclones and himself) hacked the game with allies trying to get "communism", this situation is very complicated to explain, but by facts, HHAQ was ownered by salih1(as salih1 says he was community inspector) and got allies and raided discord and other stuff. The Realization (part 1) After spoiler started to peek on HHAQ, his ip and all of his information, he ended up realizing that HHAQ was salih1. He got some people on his side, but his theory group and rebellion failed as they discovered that salih1 and hhaq had supposed different nationalities The Realization (part 2) After turkish and spoiler spied on HHAQ, they found out he was turkish, had the same computer as salih1, and was ownered by salih1, then starclones sent 'proof' of HHAQ being ownered and unbanned by salih1. Spoiler then had enough of salih1 and left to his own group after the people in the old group didn't listen to him, he united the ones that left the community of polandball, that turned cancerous now, and made a small friendly roleplay group, and had a break. Today After talking with salih alot, he already gave up on the HHAQ stuff, as it was not in his interests as he didn't care about what happened in PBRP, after salih, inviting him back he is again a member and not a criminal anymore as the two made peace.